Strawberry Pocky
by Miyon Yi
Summary: He kept going until their lips met. She gasped, giving him the chance to explore her mouth. He crawled off the bed and touched her flushed cheek. “You…taste like….mmph…strawberries…”


"Gawd Dimmit!" Kish yelled looking at the empty rack used to hold Tokyo's special brand of strawberry pocky. Biting his bottom lip, Kish let out a groan. 'This can't be happening,' he thought. 'I just finished my last pack of pocky yesterday!'

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Getting ready to leave the store, his large ears overheard the conversation between the store's clerk and a young girl.

"What a lucky girl you must be!" the clerk said, brushing one of her items over the scanner. "These are the last two boxes of Tokyo's special pocky ya'know."

The girl's cheeks showed a hint of pink. She put a finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side. "The last two boxes?"

"Yep." the clerk nodded. "The factory that makes it has been shut down temporarily. Something about problems with the machines I think."

"I see." the girl said, frowning a bit. "I thought it was just a rumor going around at my school. Good thing I got some."

Kish looked over the young girl, paying little attention to what the clerk had to say. 'Petite, short pink hair, big magenta eyes, adorable cat ears, cute voice….not to mention a nice sized chest…what a cutie!'

The clerk finished ringing up her items and placed them into separate bags. "Too bad there won't be any pocky for a month or so."

"WHAT!?"

The girl and clerk shot their heads toward the strange alien. He looked at the clerk with teary eyes, biting the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Tell me that's not true!!" he exclaimed.

The girl quickly put her money on the counter and grabbed her bags. She pushed the door open with her back and sprinted out.

The clerk frowned at Kish. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't scare away my customers, sir." He walked over to Kish, placing hid hands on his shoulders, and pushing him toward the door. "Have a good day now."

Kish pouted as the clerk went back to the counter. 'No more strawberry pocky,' he thought. 'How am I gunna survive a whole month without strawberry pocky!?'

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk miserably down the street. "I guess it won't be that bad," he said. "I mean, it's not like it's never going to be sold again…..ohhhhh but how I wished I had some of the delicious, mouth watering, strawberry goodness right now!"

A flash of pink caught his eye. He turned to see the girl from the store running the opposite street, bags hitting her side. She looked like she was in a hurry to get somewhere. Kish looked at the bags she carried and snapped his head up.

'That's right! She bought two boxes! Maybe I can get one off of her,' he though. 'But it's not like she's just going to hand it over to me. I'll have to find a way to get it.'

He started running across the street, toward the girl. "Hey, you! Can I- waaahhhhh!!!" he shrieked as a car flew by right in front of him. He stumbled back and hit his head on a nearby phone pole.

The girl gasped at the scene and quickly ran over to the alien laying on the ground. "Are you ok?" she asked, collapsing down next to him.

She examined him carefully. He appeared to be unconscious with a minor head injury. "Oh my gosh." she said, picking his head up. "Uh…um…" she didn't know what to do with him. The person who almost hit him didn't even stop to see if he was ok.

She checked his pockets for any ID, and found a school card. 'Kish Kujyou….well, he goes to my school.'

The girl sighed, putting the card back into his pocket. 'I can't just leave him here,' she though, rubbing the sore spot on his head gently. 'I guess I could bring him back to my house and see if he'll be ok.'

With great strength, she placed Kish's arm over her shoulder and gently lifted him up. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing…'

XXXXX

Reaching home, the girl carried Kish inside and into her room. She let him drop onto her bed. "That was harder than I thought." she said.

She ran to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Taking out a roll of bandages, cotton swabs, and alcohol, she ran back to the alien. After taking care of his wound she sighed and checked her clock.

"My parents will be home soon," she said walking to her door. "I still need to take a shower and finish the chores."

She looked over at Kish. 'I guess I could take a quick shower. Then check on him and make sure he's alright.'

Grabbing a towel, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

XXXXX

Kish slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and winced at the pain that shot through his head. He put his hand on the spot and gasped. "A bandage..? W-what happened?"

"You hit your head and passed out."

Kish looked toward the door and saw the girl from before. Her pink hair was damp, the tips touching the towel around her neck. An over whelming scent of strawberries filled his nose as she walked over to him. A red tank top stuck to her moist skin and white jogging pants ran past her tiny feet.

"What happened?" he asked, running a hand through his green hair.

"A car almost hit you. You must have stumbled back and hit your head. How does it feel?"

"It hurts a little, but I guess it's ok."

"That's good," she said, sitting down on the beige carpet the covered her floor. "I think you were trying to get my attention. What was it that you wanted?" she asked, pulling a box of Tokyo's special strawberry pocky out of the store bag. She opened it and put a piece between her lips.

Kish's eyes widened. He looked at the piece, drool escaping from his open mouth. Her lips looked puffy and red and soft pink hair stuck to her face. The smell of strawberries swan around her body. The pocky in her mouth look so delicious, he couldn't help himself.

Kish leaned over the bed, hands touching the ground for support. He leaned in and took a bite.

Her eyes grew wide.

He took another bite.

She tried to push him away.

He evaded her arms and closed in for one more.

She backed away, her back touching the bed post.

He kept going until their lips met. She gasped, giving him the chance to explore her mouth. He crawled off the bed and touched her flushed cheek.

"You…taste like….mmph…strawberries…"

She began to relax to his touch when he suddenly moved away. He licked hid lips, savoring the taste. She looked into his lust filled eyes, blushing madly. Kish began to realize what he had done.

"AH! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "I didn't mean to…I-I didn't realize…" he stumbled for words, his palms becoming sweaty.

"Um….it's o-ok, K-Kish."

"How did you know my-"

"Your s-school ID card!" the girl said a little too loudly. "I f-found it in your pocket….you go to my school….um…my name is I-Ichigo Momomiya."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. You just looked…amazing and…I didn't mean to…arg, what am I saying!?" Kish covered his face with his hands, hiding the blush that covered his pale cheeks. "I just really like pocky." he mumbled.

Ichigo stared at him, not sure how to respond. "Um…you could have asked for one…?"

Kish shook hid head. "I know! I just couldn't help my-"

"Ichigo! We're home!" a male voice cut him off. They heard the front door close and the shuffle of feet walking into the kitchen.

Ichigo gasped. She pushed past Kish and ran to her door. "I'll be right back." she whispered, before disappearing down the stairs.

Kish took a deep breath, regaining himself. He looked around the room, slightly panicked. There was a pencil and notebook paper on the small desk beside Ichigo's bed. He grabbed the pencil and scribbled on a piece of the paper. After ripping out the paper and placing it on her bed, he opened the window and flew off.

XXXXX

Ichigo ran into her room and closed the door. "Sorry for the wait. How is…your…head…"

She looked at the open window and sighed. 'He took off.' she thought sadly. She noticed the paper on her bed. She picked it up and read it over.

_Ichigo,_

_Sorry to run off, but I have business to take care of. Thank you for taking care of my wound and sorry for the…erm…sudden kiss…thing._ _I'll find a way to make it up to you! Maybe I can buy you lunch at school or something? I mean, it's the least I can do and all. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?_

_Kish_

Ichigo's cheeks flushed. 'Buy me lunch at school? Oh, wow.' she put down the note and looked back toward the window. 'I guess…I'll see him tomorrow at school then..' she shook her head. 'What am I thinking? He is _the_ Kish Kujyou! I'm not wasting my time getting my hopes up.'

Ichigo slumped onto her bed, and curled up into a ball, falling asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

So? Love it? Hate it? I made Kish so OOC here. XD I'd appreciate if you feedback! And ideas for future chapters too:D Thank you for reading!


End file.
